Cuts to Settle
by AislinCeivun
Summary: "You didn't actually believe that there won't be any consequences to your actions, did you, Jason?" (set immediately after 1x07)


**Title::** Cuts to Settle

**Author::** Aislin

**Fandom::** Atlantis (BBC)

**Pairing::** Heptarian/Jason

**Rated::** NC-17

**Word count::** 4600

**Disclaimer:: **I had any rights to this show, it'd be called _Gaytlantis_, would feature pederasty, and would probably air during the watershed hours.

**Genre::** PWP, Dark, Drama

**Warnings::** episode tag, post - The Rules of Engagement, non-con/rape, smut, violence, humiliation, sadism, knife play, blood play, physical and mental abuse, explicit language

**A/N::** A gift to the wonderful **mermes**! Though I'm not overly sure a giftfic should be anything like this…Anyway; Marina, honey, I sincerely hope that you'll like it!^^

Also, a bunch of thanks **whenyoufindmylifepleasereturnit** for going over the story, checking for mistakes!

**Summary:: **

_"You didn't actually believe that there won't be any consequences to your actions, did you, Jason?"_

* * *

Cuts to Settle

.

"You didn't actually believe that there won't be any consequences to your actions, did you, Jason?"

Heptarian brought the knife down and slashed a long line into Jason's chest, making him hiss from the pain of it. The dark red blood bubbled out in an instant and started streaming down on his abdomen, leaving a hot smear of redness on the abused skin before pooling in the shallow depth of his navel. Jason grunted and hissed, clenching around the ropes that held his body in place on the table before Heptarian. The dull light of the underground cell cast wicked shadows on his rigid body, muscles clenching again and again as he struggled to keep his breathing even. Heptarian watched, fascinated, as the cuts he had made before opened wider with every breath Jason took, making his wound-adorned chest and shoulders glint with a vivid ruby sheen.

"You were right about one thing: I couldn't kill you in front of them," he said in a friendly tone whilst dragging his thumb over the sharp blade of the knife, smearing the hot fluid on it. His eyes fell closed as he breathed in the bitter scent of fresh blood that made his head dizzy and clear simultaneously.

"Thankfully, I don't have to worry about others right now. It would be foolish to kill you so soon after the Pankration, when everyone still remembers you, but at least I can cut you now for _however. Long. I want."_ He stressed the last few words with slashing three new cuts into Jason's bicep.

The man grunted and his breath hitched, but to his credit, he hadn't cried out once since the guards brought him to Heptarian an hour ago. Well, the night is still early - and his aunt has given him free reins to deal with the young man who had humiliated him in front of the citizens in however way he seemed fitting, after all.

"It seems your luck has only run so long. What would your friends say now if they saw you, Jason? What would the princess say?"

At the mention of Ariadne, Jason's eyes widened and he blinked, restrained arms twitching against the hard ropes. Heptarian narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to the man with the focus of a hound picking up a fresh scent. "Oh yes, I'd very much like to show you to Ariadne like this. Bound, bloodied, pathetic… An animal prepared for slaughter. Would you like that, Jason? Do you want me to summon the princess?" Jason's face twisted in horror before the rage took over his expression. "Now, don't make that face. You have no right to be angry."

He wanted to draw blood from that face, cut something onto his forehead and put his mark on his cheeks so everyone will see that no one - _no one_ - messes with Heptarian without consequences… Sadly, however, Pasiphae has expressed how he should not, under any circumstances, murder Jason. Tonight, at least. People would talk.

As for later, however…

"You're _sick_, Heptarian," Jason rasped suddenly, shooting a murderous look at Poseidon's servant. Blood was still trickling down from the corner of his mouth where Heptarian has punched him before. "I didn't want to have _anything_ with you. I have only wanted Ariadne to be happy."

Heptarian raised one eyebrow. He put his hand over one of the deeper wounds on Jason's chest and circled the cut with the tip of fingers (and noted how the man tensed instinctively from his touch) before pressing and pushing down roughly, digging his finger into the pulsing hot flesh. At that, Jason finally groaned out loud; his head fell forward as he shuddered and hissed, the clenching of his muscles causing the pain to become even more sever.

A warm feeling started pooling in Heptarian's stomach at the feeling of Jason's burning flesh tightening around his finger. He twisted the digit experimentally, drinking in the sounds of pained grunts and ragged, harsh breathing. When he finally pulled out his finger after a minute or so, the upper joint was sticky and shiny, and there was blood stuck under his nail.

"_I_ didn't want to have anything with you. I never wanted to bother with a dirty peasant like you, yet from the very first second, you have demanded my attention." Heptarian grabbed Jason's right shoulder which, he knew, had dislocated not long ago and pressed hard. Jason bit on his lower lip but couldn't help the yelp that escaped. "Why couldn't you just let it go? Ariadne wouldn't have been unhappy with me."

Jason let out a small, trembling laugh. "You can't mean that. Have you not seen what you're doing? Or are you just not realising?"

"Oh, I wouldn't have treated her this way," Heptarian said, for once, sincerely.

He may have been many things, but he'd never harmed a woman. Well, apart from the occasional slaps, but he only ever hit servants and peasants, and only when he was truly bothered. Up till this point he was determined to treat Ariadne well, like the princess she was. He was even ready to defend her from the wrath of Pasiphae, ensuring her survival. And one had to be blind to not see how truly beautiful Ariadne was. She was the most brilliant jewel of Atlantis, and Heptarian would have been delighted to claim this gem as his. He would have been careful not to break her.

Oh, he liked the dark methods, liked playing with his partners in bed, taking them apart and then watching as they struggled to put themselves back together… But he was aware he could have never done that to Ariadne. Actually, there were very few women with whom Heptarian enjoyed playing like this, and the princess of Atlantis certainly wouldn't have been among them.

No, for this craving, he very much preferred men. Strong, fierce, bull-headed men, because then every victory over them was like winning a battle. And Jason… he was reluctant to admit, but Jason was _perfect. _It's been _so long_ since he'd last felt this overwhelming need to dominate someone, to punish them for defying him, to hurt them, to_ break_ them. He liked them when they were not easy to break, and so far Jason has been so deliciously stubborn not to give in. He had fire in his eyes that didn't burn out even when Heptarian plunged the knife into his thigh.

Dark excitement made his blood rush in his veins, heart hammer against his ribs under the disguise of cool indifference. Oh, how much he'd love to find out just what would be the thing to push this man over the edge…

He will get Ariadne to come round (or if he won't, then Pasiphae will), he will marry her and take Minos' throne, but… maybe he'll keep Jason as well. Just until he breaks and Heptarian grows bored.

It would be so_ hilarious_, rutting into Jason and telling him how he'd been inside Ariadne with the same cock an hour before. How he'd made her scream, how he'd flooded her insides with his seed just like he was going to fill him as well…

A ragged moan tore into the air, and Heptarian blinked once, twice, foggy head clearing slowly to the sight of his hand gripping at Jason's crotch with brute force. He wet his lips, abruptly realising just how hard he'd grown to be under his clothes. Blood was pounding through his ears, and he saw red, and he _wanted._

To mask his involuntary response to the fantasies, he dragged Jason's breeches lower and gathered his flaccid member into his left hand, bringing the knife to it with his right.

"I could castrate you right here, right now, and no one would be any wiser," he half-whispered, surprised at how deep his voice had turned. "I could make you less than a man, less than a woman. See if you precious princess would still care for you."

He fought the urge to smirk as all the blood drained from Jason's cheeks. It was the first time Heptarian saw real horror on his face, the first time he'd managed to actually _scare_ him. The feeling was maddening, dizzying, toxic.

Hardly paying any attention to it, he slowly dragged the tip of the knife along the man's penis, coming to rest the blade just under his sack. Though he hadn't made any noise, Jason's breathing has picked up a quicker stroke, chest rising and falling rapidly in synch with his harsh inhaling.

"It'd be so easy, so quick… Trust me, I know. Wouldn't be the first time I did it to someone." Well, he never actually pulled this off before, but Jason didn't know about that. And for the look of absolute terror on his face, the lie was definitely worth it. "But… I don't need to cut off your cock to make you feel less than a man, do I?"

Jason's eyes widened as Heptarian grabbed his thighs, spread them and stepped between his legs. To not let Jason notice how eager he already was, he made a show of palming the front of his breeches, as if to get himself into the mood.

"You wouldn't-" Jason breathed, white as a sheet. His voice broke, though, when Heptarian only chuckled darkly.

"You have _no idea_ what I would do. What I am willing to do to anyone who defies me. Why, I once fucked that skinny friend of yours, too." If possible, Jason's eyes widened all the more. "Oh, did he not tell you that? Haven't you ever wondered why he's so afraid of me? Don't tell me he hasn't tried to warn you off from defying me."

"He only said that… _Christ."_ Jason groaned, arms once again struggling against the ropes that restrained him to the table. "You sick fuck! What did he do against you?"

Heptarian shrugged. "I don't remember. It was many years ago. I would've forgotten about him already, except…"

Except that was the day when Pasiphae murdered the only friend he ever had after catching them together in bed, after which she spent five agonisingly long hours torturing Heptarian with spells, branding into his very soul that the only reason she'd left him alive was to ensure their way to the princess and through her, to the throne. After she had finally released him just shy of midnight, Heptarian staggered out of the castle to clear his head, bumped into that blond boy in the town, and rode his anger and desperation out by fucking the crying lad hard into the street walls. Some people saw them, but everyone knew better than to question what Poseidon's servant did.

He never knew what the boy's name was, but he remembered him - because that was the first and only time he felt shame after raping someone.

But Jason didn't need to know anything about that.

"Well, that hardly matters now, is it?" Heptarian said finally, tearing himself out of his memories. He loosened the laces of his breeches, pulling his stiff member out and rubbing it over Jason's crotch. The man drew in a sudden breath, lips turning pale from the force of his teeth worrying over them. "Let's just get this over with so you can go back to being miserable as you pine over my future wife."

Jason shut his eyes the minute he felt Heptarian's spit-coated fingers rub against his entrance. Heptarian pushed in without finesse, swallowing at the tightness suddenly surrounding his fingers. Jason grunted and heaved, hips rising up and sagging down; Heptarian could see the angry red welts the thick ropes have created on his skin from all the struggling. He never did this with another man before, that much was clear, and Heptarian felt dizzy from the knowledge that he was about to take so much more from Jason than mere satisfaction. Pride, dignity, self-respect… Would he break? Would he not? Would he try to forget all about it? Would he swear to kill him in revenge?

(Would Heptarian want him to succeed? Would Heptarian want Jason to kill him and thus save him from Pasiphae's claws? Would Heptarian want him to-)

(No. NO! Bad thoughts. There is no sense going there…)

He pulled his hand away and positioned himself for penetrating. He hissed along with Jason as the head of his cock forced its way past the impossibly tight ring of muscles, pushing in, in, _in_, until he was half-way inside. It was difficult keeping his breathing even, but obviously not as much as for Jason, who gasped and panted, sucking in the air like he was having trouble getting enough of it. Some of the cuts on his body opened up again and fresh streams of blood were oozing from them, mixing with the half-dried leftovers from before. His dark hair looked almost black in the dull light of the cell, the messy fringes stuck to his sweaty forehead. His face was flushed from pain and anger; mouth a thin, pale line on the hard set of his jaws.

It hurt. Gods, it hurt _Heptarian _to move, but he didn't stop, just pushed and pushed till he was seated all the way in and his hips were flush against the man's arse. For a second, he let the feeling of being completely surrounded by burning hotness wash though him, the excitement about what he was doing to Jason striking over his entire body and setting every vein aflame.

After a moment or so, he tried pulling back and winced at the ache the hard friction created. Judging from the way Jason moaned, what he felt was probably ten times worse.

"Never had it this way, eh?" Heptarian found himself saying, taunting the man further with humiliating comments. "Ever took the cunt of a virgin lass? They always complain, and there is blood… but then again, they always feel it in the end." He pulled all the way out and let Jason catch his breath for a second before abruptly ramming his cock back into his arse, forcing a deep groan out of the man. Heptarian repeated the action, and was pleased to note how the friction have finally started to ease from the moisture covering his shaft. "I wonder if you'll enjoy this, too, in the end."

"No. Fucking. Way," Jason growled. Heptarian laughed, and then started pounding into him with merciless force, trying to hit as deep as he could with each thrust of his hips.

It still hurt, but it was good. Or maybe it was good because it hurt, Heptarian wasn't sure. He let his head fall back as he rammed into Jason's body with as much force as he could muster, shoving his cock deep inside again and again while spreading his thighs wider and trying to elicit more pained grunts from the man. His hand found the deep wound on Jason's left thigh where he had plunged the knife in right after the man was restrained, and now fingered the moist wound, smearing the trickling blood over the hard limbs. Then, he pushed his index finger inside, relishing in the choked sounds Jason has made at the harsh contact. Heptarian's erection was burning, his finger was burning, his entire body felt like it'd caught on fire, pulsing in union with Jason's ragged panting.

"Do you think Ariadne will moan like this when I take her on our wedding night?"

Heptarian didn't want to think about Ariadne, not now, but something prompted him to chase the topic, to see if it would crack a slit on Jason's fierce will-power, if it would be the thing to finally break him.

And sure enough, Jason's eyes abruptly snapped open, gaze locking with Heptarian's but clearly not seeing him. Heptarian twisted his finger that was buried in Jason's wound and scraped the insides of his flesh, but the only sound Jason made was a trembling, shuddering intake of breath. Suddenly, Heptarian's rutting movements came to a halt when he realised that it was this - _this_ was what would take to break the man completely.

It didn't matter that Ariadne had called the engagement off; it didn't matter that Minos valued the voice of his daughter far more than the voice of his wife; that Pasiphae was a fuming, poisonous dragon ready to strike at anyone who stood in her way, Heptarian included. What mattered is that if Heptarian ever succeeded in marrying Ariadne, Jason would break into tiny little fragments from despair.

And even though he was only ever interested in breaking strong men into pieces, Heptarian had a sudden realisation that he'd very much like to see how Jason would struggle with life after breaking. He'd want to be there to see him trying to gather the fragments of his old self back together.

Maybe he'd even help him with that.

… So he could break him again.

And again.

And again.

The realisation hit him like a physical punch. Suddenly, he was painfully aware of the harsh breathing sounds Jason made, his own ragged panting. He stilled, staring down at the man but not quite seeing him.

He wanted Jason to _pull himself together._ He wanted him to break, and then he wanted him to heal.

He wanted Jason to show him that even though one can be broken, they can still stand up and fight. Like… like the way Heptarian has always wanted but was never able to.

He fucking _envied_ this man.

"Finished already?" Jason panted, voice barely recognisable and still managing to hit that cocky tone that made Heptarian see red right from the first second of their acquaintance. "A bit quick, aren't we?"

"Shut your mouth," he spit, forcing himself to start moving again. "I just got lost in thoughts about Ariadne wriggling under me."

"Liar. I saw your face." Jason bit on his lip after a particularly hard thrust, but smirked up at Heptarian. "That wasn't the face of someone thinking about bedding a princess. That was the face of someone in _shock_. Having second thoughts, Heptarian?"

Heptarian growled, hoping to mask the sudden dread that raised goose-bumps over his skin with a furious expression. He reached forward and yanked at the man's limp member, then started stroking it to the rhythm of his thrusts. He knew that while Jason would never enjoy their rutting mentally, he could force his body to respond - and that would probably humiliate him more than anything Heptarian could do. The betrayal of his own body… yeah, that definitely had a nice ring to it.

"_Stop it_," Jason hissed the moment he caught on what Heptarian was trying to do. He pulled against the ropes, again, and fell back onto his back with a furious grunt. "Stop it, you madman!"

A triumphant grin found its way to Heptarian's face when the flaccid cock twitched in his hand and started hardening against his palm. He wrapped his fist around it and pounded hard and quick, pressing his thumb onto the slit and smearing it with the sticky blood that still covered his hand. Jason swallowed down grunts after grunts, bit back some moans and forced a few cries to die early in his throat, but Heptarian could see that he was struggling not feel it. He never hardened fully but now sported a half-erection that - after Heptarian let it go so he could grab the man's arse instead - bobbed mesmerisingly with each thrust, sometimes hitting Jason's navel and wetting up the dried blood there.

"You fucking… urgh, I'm gonna- _urrrrgh_."

Heptarian smirked, feeling his stomach jump and tighten at the breathless sounds Jason made. Warmth clenched his guts and flooded his insides, a wild beast growling hungrily in his abdomen. "Sorry, what were you saying? I couldn't hear it over your moaning."

"I. Wasn't moa_AHHH!_" Jason's face dropped, blood once again leaving his face before it twisted into an expression of true rage. Snarling like a wounded animal, he forced through gritted teeth, "Son of a bitch, don't you dare- auuurrghhh. Sto- _mmmh!_"

He bit on his lip so hard that he finally drew blood, but Heptarian only grinned down at him.

Finally. He'd found the spot.

Jason couldn't hold back all the noises now, was grunting and panting and growling constantly, and Heptarian was dizzy from the sense of victory like he'd just shot and caught a dragon. Euphoria flashed through his body, his muscles tensed up and he promptly realised that gods, he was close, so damn close…

Quick, what to do, what to do? Keep on fucking Jason and come inside of him so he would feel Heptarian's seed fill him up and rob him of his dignity? Or pull out and come _on_ him, claiming him as beaten, subdued, marked?

The mental image of Jason lying roped to the table, out of breath, still hard, adorned with oozing cuts everywhere and Heptarian's come drying on his skin almost made him moan out loud. He thrust in a few more times, then pulled out and jacked his aching cock two or three times before tripping over the edge into oblivion. It has been the first time in years that he came this hard, hot seed spurting out in rush and painting long stripes of whiteness over Jason's crotch, thighs and belly. Jason growled as Heptarian kept on milking the last drop out of his spent member, and when he was finally finished, he sagged above the restrained man, coming so close to him that he could feel the smell of sweat, blood and come filling up his lungs.

Jason lied there with his eyes closed, lashes fluttering against flushed cheeks. He was breathing harshly, air sometimes hitching in his lungs before he could have exhaled. Heptarian drank in the sight of him, being so utterly defeated, and found himself trembling over an odd feeling he couldn't for the love of his life place.

Jason's eyes abruptly opened, and Heptarian quickly schooled his expression into cruel contentment.

"Enjoyed yourself?" he asked, dragging on the syllables and hoping that Jason would mistake his breathlessness for a side effect of having just come. He didn't understand why he felt like a deer facing the arrow of a hunter under the gaze of those cloudy, pale-coloured eyes. He only knew that he did.

Jason huffed weakly and turned away. "You can imagine. Can I go home now?"

Heptarian smiled - a smile that could kill, he was told -, and picked up his knife to cut the ropes on the man's wrists. He braced himself for an attack as soon as the restraints gave way, but apart from some twitching fingers, Jason didn't move.

Heptarian cut away the rest of the ropes as well, and then brushed them off to the floor. Jason kept on lying on the table for a few more moments, obviously trying to control his breathing before slowly getting up, wincing with the motions.

"Here," Heptarian said, throwing a grey cloak at the man. "And yes, you may go home now. You are free to cry on your friends' shoulder about what happened here, though… I have a feeling you'd rather want to keep quiet about it."

Jason obviously didn't deem that worthy of a response.

Heptarian watched it in silence as the man wiped the come from his body with the remnants of his tunic, pulled up his breeches and put on the cloak. At some places, the ragged material soaked through with blood as soon as it touched his skin, and Heptarian stroked his short beard in satisfaction at the sight. Finally, Jason straightened up, wincing yet again, and crossed the few steps to Heptarian.

As he stood there, looking into his eyes, Heptarian got the feeling that this man was far from defeated. Broken once, yes, but already gathering his fragments together - already ready to strike again, if needed.

It was _fascinating. _And maddening.

Maddening, because he couldn't understand why Jason was able to pull himself together after being tormented so much. Why could he do that, when… when Heptarian _couldn't?_ When he couldn't _ever_ heal after his aunt broken him that first time, robbing him off of his innocence and creating a heartless creature out of him?

It wasn't _fair._

"Will that be all, my lord?" Jason asked, voice dripping with venom, eyes promising murder. Heptarian was almost tempted to hold him onto that.

"Yes, that will be all." Heptarian let his gaze tell Jason the rest: 'for now.'

Jason nodded, dropped his eyes to the ground… and before Heptarian could have seen it coming, grabbed him and pulled him close until their chests were flushed tightly together. Heptarian opened his mouth to threaten him but only a surprised moan came out as a searing pain flashed through his back, rendering him momentarily immobile.

He heaved and grunted, swaying on his feet as Jason stepped away from him, an object falling from his right hand and clattering as it met the floor. It took some moments till Heptarian recognised the knife. _His _knife. The same he'd used to cut Jason open for hours.

The blade of which was now holding not only Jason's but _Heptarian's_ blood as well.

He exhaled slowly as the blood soaked through the back of his tunic in rapid speed, bathing his back in warm wetness. It had to be a deep cut to make him bleed so much. Not deep enough to cause any lasting damage, but still.

Heptarian gripped the corners of the table to keep himself from swaying and shot a murderous look at the passively inspecting Jason.

"You said you owed me a cut which you were not able to give me in front of the crowd," Jason said, hard, darkened eyes never leaving Heptarian's face. "But you seemed to forget the fact that _I _owed you a cut, too. Consider things… settled."

"You won't get away with this, Jason," Heptarian snarled, trying his best to ignore the pain and sudden dread he felt. "I'm the Queen's nephew, Poseidon's servant, whilst you… you are just a nobody."

"Then I'll be the nobody who stops you."

There was no spite, no emotion in the way he said it. It was stated calmly, like it was a fact that no god or goddess could defy, and for a terrible second, all Heptarian could think of was: _Stop me._

Before he could have come up with an accurate response, however, Jason turned on his heels and excited the cell, leaving Heptarian to fall to his knees and bleed onto the floor. Frankly, he hardly noticed it. He didn't call for guards, didn't call for anyone, really. Just staggered to a corner and pushed his back against the wall, trying to will his wound into closing.

He won't tell Pasiphae anything about this. Not because of shame - although he had to admit it was there -, but because he knew her well enough to know that if she thought Heptarian incapable of subduing Jason permanently, she'd kill the man herself and punish Heptarian cruelly.

No, he wasn't going to let Pasiphae have him. Jason was _his_ enemy now; his to fight, and his to defeat. Or to get defeated by, slim chance as it was.

Heptarian clutched at his aching side and, hidden in the shadows, laughed to himself.

Things were far from settled.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Reviews are much welcomed^^**


End file.
